goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevay
Life Before the Poof Kevay was always the black sheep of the Murphy family. With poor school grades and an interest with fire, her family always tried to 'fix her' when she was younger. Kevay didn't get low grades because she was dumb, it was simply because she didn't care. If she did try, she may have actually done pretty decent. Kevay's family was altogether pretty rich, her parents owning a hair product company. Kevay, as far as she can remember, was always jealous of her older sister, Mally. Kevay always called Mally the 'perfect child.' Kevay's parents, whenever they were home, (which wasn't very often) were always trying to change Kevay to be more like her sister. Being the stubborn rebel she is, this only encouraged Kevay to act more like herself, dispite what her parents would prefer. Kevay was sent to Coates a couple months before the poof. Her parents sent her because when her parents were gone, Kevay almost set the Mally and the house on fire with her bic lighter that she had been hiding from her parents. Turns out, Kevay had pick-pocketed it from a grocery store, and had it ever since. And after her parents found this out, they found out that this was not the only thing she'd ever stolen from a store. They didn't find out about the ciggerettes she had paid a guy to buy for her, and she choose not to tell them about it. She wasn't addicted- she had tried one ciggerette and coughed and gagged. Other things she had stolen included candy, make-up, and matches. Her parents took away the lighter, only for it to be stolen back by Kevay, and brought to Coates. For the little time Kevay was in Coates, she hated it. The feeling of being locked up and always watched made her feel like she was in prison. Kevay was always shooting icy glares at everyone, and making rude comments to those to tried to talk to her, so she didn't make too many friends. Most kids didn't want to deal with her attitude, though some were a bit scared of her attitude. Kevay didn't get along well with the teachers, either. With dentention on a regular basis, and two psychaitry sessions on her 'temper problems' and 'fire/stealing obbsession' that her parents set up for her. Most times she ditched, walked out, or ignored the doctor the whole time during the session. Life After the Poof When the poof happened, Kevay was almost a bit excited. It was somthing intersting in her life, and now none of thoses annoying teachers were around to bother her. She was one of thoses kids knocking over the candy machines, stealing the food, and yelling and running thhrough the halls. She enjoyed the fun time while it lasted. Kevay sided with Coates, with eventually turned into siding with Caine. She's been through it all- the cement on her hands, stravation, thrist, and pain. Although her opinions differ from Caine's, which often results in fighting, on the inside, she does fear and respect him. She doesn't like the way Sam leads, thinking he 'leads like a 9 year old girl.' Kevay got along with most of the people left at Coates. Kevay has a huge fear of the bugs that came to Coates, and she's still trying to convince herself they won't come back. But, Kevay thinks if it's serious enough to make Caine and Sam work together, then theres a good chance they might return. Kevay wasn't so thrilled about moving to Peridido Beach, it being where she came from before she went to Coates. Relationships (As Kevay meets and interacts with more characters, I'll add them on here. :D) Caine- Kevay has a huge fear and respect for Caine, although she tries to not show it. She often bickers with him, but they do have their sweet moments. Kevay would never see Caine as a love interest, but rather as a hot-and-cold friend. Kevay often points out mis mistakes and flaws, to make herself feel suprioir, even if she's knows she's not. This caused him to threaten her, yell at her, and throw hr into a wall. Kevay would never admit it, but she actually feels really bad for him that Diana left. Sam- Kevay doesn't know him enough to like him, but from what's she's herd, she doesn't like his way of leading. When he bickers with Caine, it drives Kevay hysterical how angry Sam gets. Quasimodo- Kevay feels really bad for the kid. In her eyes, he's one of the many people who don't belong in the FAYZ. He's nice, polite, obidant... It's a wonder why he got sent to Coates to begin with. She's always felt like she's had to stick up for him, like an older sister. Nash- Kevay doesn't have the slightest idea he's in love with her.Still, she likes him, and can't find a reason not to. Brianna- Too happy-go-lucky. It's almost sickening in Kevay eye's. Brianna reminds her too much of Mally. Kevay may even feel a bit inperior to Brianna, because of her immortally. Aaron- Truly feels bad for him about losing Wolf, but he didn't know Wolf or Aaron enough to beak down crying with Aaron. Raine- Thinks she's a nice kid, who doesn't deserve memory-loss, but can't help but think how odd it is that she just appeared out of thin air, and doesn't remember anything... Lana- Kevay has a huge respect for Lana, who's healed her twice from horrible pain. She hasn't said or done anything to put her in a bad position with Kevay. She seems pretty cool, too. Drake- Although Kevay hasn't seen Drake many times since the poof, she has a huge fear of him- one that's she's not too proud to show. It was mentioned that she had a crush on him when she first was tranferred to Coates, but once she learned more about him, and he developed a whip hand, she became terribly afraid. Astrid: For the little time she's interacted with Astrid, while she was still mute, Kevay found Astrid hilarious.